Phantom of the Opera Poetry
by LoverofBalto
Summary: More of my examples from Creative Writing that star the Phantom, plus a few of my own. Please review.
1. ICE 22

Phantom of the Opera Poetry

Here is some more of my creative writing examples done in class involving the Phantom, plus a poem I came up with. Each piece is another chapter, so if more ideas come up they will be added to this section.

Also I have another fun Phantom story idea concerning our favorite characters at college. I haven't started yet, but it's an interesting idea. I hope it to will be a success. But here is some more work by me.

* * *

Tone:

The purpose of this exercise was to take three things and describe them as honestly and sensitively as we could. The third thing we had to describe was a ghost and I choose to do a description on our favorite Opera Ghost.

* * *

The Opera Ghost is no ghost at all. I have seen him. Even though he slinks in the shadow I have seen him in the light even if for just a minute, dressed all in black from his shoes to his cloak that billows behind him as he takes off into the darkness. The only sign of light is the white collar around his neck and a mask that only covers part of his face; a frightening face too many that have seen it or heard about it. I've seen it before, but I saw no fear within his eyes of gold.

* * *

I know it was short, but we did a lot of writing that day. Review please and if 5 people review I'll put up the next piece. 


	2. Phantom Alphabet Poem

Finally I was graced with 5 reviews. Here is the next piece of poetry I promised to post when that happened. I hope you like it. When I get 10 reviews I'll post the next one.

* * *

Phantom Alphabet Poem

* * *

A demon dressed in 

Black under the

Cover of

Darkness.

Erik I call him

For he said that was his name.

Ghost many

Have called him

In his years here at the Opera House.

Just one look was all it took for me to see the

Kindness in his eyes.

Like burning torches against a

Morbid sky.

Nothing had prepared me for the

Ordeal I was yet to

Pursue in the

Quiet of the night.

Reality was no longer known as we

Sailed along the

Torch lit lake

Underneath the Opera House my

Very breath

Were long puffs of steam

Escape was not on my mind

Yes I must admit that this

Zone was more home than the one up there.


	3. The Choice

Hurray 10 reviews on my poetry. This is the only piece I have for now, but if I come up with more I will post them. I just need more inspiration and such. Christine is made to choose her one love and this shows who I think she should have chosen. Because of how fanfiction changes how the poem is supposed to look I've put line blocks in-netween the sections so it makes sense. The last word in each sentence gets repeated in the other paragraphs. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

The Choice

* * *

I have two men I love

Though I know not who to choose

One is from my past

And one is from the darkness

One remembers all the stories

And one is my Angel of Music

* * *

Erik plays such beautiful music

That I can not help but love

But Raoul was there for all the stories

Oh god why must I choose

As I stand within the darkness

And wonder about my past

* * *

I pity Erik's painful past

His only outlet is his music

This seems to shine through the darkness

He never felt love

For his mother choose

To never tell him stories

* * *

My father told me stories

During a small portion of my past

He had to choose

To raise me or play his music

Even though there was love

In his heart he was consumed by darkness

* * *

I was alone in the darkness

Trying to recall his stories

That I still love

To remember from my past

Until my Angel of Music

Came demanding me to choose

* * *

How do you choose

When the darkness

Suffocates the music

And all the pitiful stories

From a troubled past

Where there was love

* * *

I know who I love and who I'll choose

Where my past and the darkness coiled

And because of my father's stories I'll take my Angel of Music


	4. The Peace

Okay let me get this off my chest first that homework really sucks, because waiting so long to get it done I don't want to sit at my computer and type long chapters anymore. (Starts sobbing.) As soon as spring break has come and gone I can start typing again, because I will go and see Phantom again if it is still playing. I need inspiration grrrrrr.

Well here is another piece of writing from creative writing that made me think of Erik and Christine again. I've added to the original a bit so it fits better. The purpose of this exercise was to take the last line of our fiction piece and write a completely new piece out of it. So I did. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The Peace 

This felt like the peacefulness after the storm had cleared. Not long ago the lightning had flashed and the thunder had roared. I thought the anger and the rage was never going to end, but soon the clouds began to lift as my decision was made. As I kissed my lover to be he wrapped me in his arms, his tears like rain falling from his eyes and mixing with my own tears of joy and love for him. He released the man hanging on the gate ordering him to leave and never return for me. I held my lover close as the man gave me one last disappointed glance and took off down the tunnel.

My lover had told me we were to make haste from the Opera House in order to escape those that were after us. Wrapping his music into a leather binding and throwing clothes into a bag he took my hand and we fled into the night watching as flames and smoke billowed from what had been our home. I soon had the urge to run back inside, but I was held back. I had forgotten my father's portrait inside.

Strong arms wrapped around me as we stood within the shadows of the alleyway watching as men came trying to put out the raging blaze. I felt my lover shudder and give out a heavy sigh as the flames danced in his eyes and across the gleaming white mask on his face. A tear slid down his cheek at the loss of all his treasures and belongs lost forever by his hatred.

I leaned against him and soon led him away; away from the flames and those haunting memories. In no time we had found that place we could call home again and another storm had passed. I stood out on the balcony watching as the last of the clouds began to fade, twirling a rose in my fingers. Warm arms embraced me and I could feel his breath against my neck. A few stray raindrops fell upon my hand and I gazed longingly at them before he turned me to look at him.

I no longer saw the hatred in my lover's eyes. Now there was love and happiness hidden back in those golden spheres as he held me gently. I leaned in and settled against his chest as the last light of the sun sunk behind the horizon bringing on the night.

Why did it all have to end? Everything I had worked so hard for in the Opera House was gone in one swift stroke, but then I had a settling thought as Erik ran a gloved hand through my curls. I still had him. The one thing I had worked for had been love and he gave it to me without any hesitation as he kissed my head sweetly. The storm had finally cleared and I was no longer afraid of them, because my angel had fallen from heaven and rested his head lovingly a top of mine.

* * *

So what do you think? Please be honest. I miss having reviews so everyone give me your thoughts please. (Eyes Punjab Lasso) Don't make me use this. 


	5. 13 Ways to Look at The Phantom of the Op...

Look I came up with new poetry yeah. This is a style called "13 ways to look at…" I decided to create one for our favorite Phantom and the joke with it is the 13 ways are 13 descriptions of his character given to him by other characters. Most of them are quotes from the movie, but some of the characters are from Susan Kay's novel "The Phantom" so I provided the answers at the end. Good luck and no peeking. The lines help break up each small section.

13 ways to look at the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

I 

A loathsome gargoyle

Who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly…secretly

* * *

II 

Pitiful creature of darkness

What kind of life has he known?

* * *

III 

Like yellow parchment is his skin

A big black hole serves as the nose

That never grew

* * *

IV 

He's here

The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

V 

A frightening thing

Keeping me prisoner in my own house

* * *

VI 

He's an architect and designer

He's a composer and a magician

A genius

* * *

VII 

Christine once spoke of an angel

An Angel of Music

* * *

VIII 

What a funny apparition

To expect a large retainer

* * *

IX 

These are both signed O.G.

Who the hell is he?

Opera Ghost!

* * *

X 

A powerful man

Wanting only to do his magic

And entertain young children

* * *

XI 

A faithful owner

That cared for us

Keeping us safe from those unkind

* * *

XII 

Like the son I never had

Always loyal as he stayed by my side

* * *

XIII 

Track down this murderer

He must be found

* * *

Okay now for the answers.

* * *

1.) Was of course the Phantom from "Stranger than you dreamt it," when Christine pulls off his mask.Calling himself ugly. 

2.) Was Christine right before she made her choice during "Down once More."Calling him a pitiful creature.

3.) This is Joseph Buquet's description of the Phantom when he tries to scare the ballet girls.Calling him ugly.

4.) This is Meg Giry's comment after the Phantom makes note that Box 5 was to remain empty during Il Muto.Making it known that he is there.

5.) This is a description from Madeline; Erik's mother in Susan Kay's novel "The Phantom."Noting that her son's apperance keeps both of them indoors for long periods of time.

6.) Mme. Giry when she is telling Raoul about the Phantom after rescuing him from the mirrored room. Saying what great skills the Phantom has.

7.) Raoul during the song Prima Donna when he recalls Christine calling the Phantom an Angel.Calling him an Angel.

8.) Monsieur Firmin during notes.Calling him an apparition or fancy word for ghost.

9.) Monsieur Andre during notes. Figuring out what O.G. stands for.

10.) Sasha; Erik's dog from his childhood and Ayesha; Erik's Siamese cat that lived with him in the Opera House. From Susan Kay. Calling him a faithful owner to them.

11.) Nadir from Susan Kay. Erik was said to be a powerful man and hated seeing children suffering like he had.

12.) The Contractor Giovanni that Erik stays with for three years of his life in Susan Kay. He liked having Erik around and was pleased with how much work completed on the construction site.

13.) This is the mob from "Down once More." They are accusing him of killing Piagini.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed playing my game. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you didn't cheat. And don't forget to review. 


	6. Being There For You

Check it out more poetry by yours truly. This was another piece we had to do in which we take a starting line of another poem and write what comes to mind. And what always comes to my mind? Why the Phantom of the Opera of course. Once again because fanfiction likes to seperate things I used the line breaks to make it easier to read.

I dedicate this poem to my good friend Serena Fae.

The poem was done by Erik to Christine telling her all the ways he'll be there for her were she to marry him. Believe me on this, but with an offer like this how could you say no?

* * *

Being There For You

* * *

To fling my arms wide

So as I may catch you

When you take a mighty fall

* * *

To stand tall and brood

So I may be there for you

When you need a shoulder to cry on

* * *

To gently see you off

So you may grace the stage

When all the lessons are through

* * *

To sing a song so beautiful

So that you may sleep tonight

When the performance has ended

* * *

To kiss your cheek

So I may calm you

When the nightmares fill your head

* * *

To hold you close to me

So as you may feel comfort

When I tell you I love you

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one as much as the others. I hope to come up with more soon and add on to this collection. It would be so wonderful. Well that's it for now. Please review. 


	7. Snow Falling

More poetry from me all ready, Am I just crazy or do I really enjoy doing this? You be the judge. The teacher gave us a few different topics and we had to describe them in poem form.

This poem is of Erik's feeling as he stands on the rooftop holding the rose Christine dropped. Betrayal, love, and jealously are all rolled into one and I like how I start with him seeing the beauty of the snow and then realizing that he still loved her and didn't want to let her go with Raoul. Hope you like. Sorry for it being so short.

* * *

Snow Falling

* * *

Buckets upon buckets 

Of tiny white stars

Falling from the heavens

Upon my black glove

They melt against my warmth

And look like an Angel's tears

No two are alike I've heard

And I believe that to be true

Because no one could be as beautiful as her


	8. Don't Turn Away

Look more Phantom poetry and another sestina. That's the style I used for The Choice in Ch. 3. I don't know if this one is as good as that one, but you guys be the judge. Let me know what you think. This poem is from Erik to Christine during the first time he takes her down through the sewers to the lair. Making sure she doesn't leave him or become afraid.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera Characters, but I do play Erik in an RPG.

Note: I'll be using the line breaks again so it's easier for you to understand what's going on.

* * *

Don't Turn Away

* * *

Christine why do you turn from me?

Am I really that frightening?

Please don't turn away

When I say I love you

"Please" I call on begging knees

Reaching out my hand

* * *

I offer you my hand

Come with me

Don't make me fall to my knees

The tunnels aren't that frightening

I will protect you

Please don't run away

* * *

I see you start to turn away

So I take your hand

And try to lead you

Along behind me

Nothing is more frightening

Then falling to your knees

* * *

I watch you fall to your knees

I do not turn away

For it is frightening

Without your hand

Here with me

And me with you

* * *

I help you

Off your knees

And pull you close to me

I see you don't pull away

As you notice that my hands

Are no longer frightening

* * *

The tunnels are no longer frightening

When I'm here with you

I take your hands

Keeping you off your knees

And once again lead you away

With me

* * *

Having you here with me makes anything frightening vanish into smoke

I will never stray away from you my angel

And once again on my knees I place a ring on your hand and say "Be Mine"

* * *

What did you guys think? Is it cheesy, beautiful, or confusing? Sestina's are hard to write, because you reuse the last 6 words of each line in the stanza and what might work one way may not work in another. Hope you guys like it though. 


	9. Music of the Night

I love my creative writing class so much. I wouldn't have been able to come up with so many pieces of poetry for Phantom of the Opera if I didn't have this class. Yeah. Today we did a group poem called a Villanelle. These poems consist of two sentences that get repeated throughout the poem and can rhyme, but don't have to. I used the idea of Music of the Night for this piece and even though the two lines aren't exact lines they work really well. So let's see what you guys think.

Credit is giving to the four other people who sit in my row in class.

Once again the line breaks are needed.

* * *

Music of the Night

* * *

Listen with me to the music of the night

Unique and creative, new every time

And make my song take flight.

* * *

Feet tap to the new rhythm feeling the vibrant energy

A small grin from time to time

Listen with me to the music of the night.

* * *

Dance the night away

Against the candle's glow

And make my song take flight.

* * *

Filled with emotion, radiating out

Captivating everyone as they move about it's quite a sight

Listen with me to the music of the night

* * *

Put your arms around and hold me tight

Yeah, that's right

And make my song take flight.

* * *

All I can say is I love you

I wish to spend every moment with you

Listen with me to the music of the night

And make my song take flight.

* * *

So what did you think of this one? The first and third line of the first stanza were the lines I put down and then as a group my row filled in the other blanks and I think it fits in really well with how Erik and Christine feel for each other. Maybe I should think of some Pierre and Lotte poetry. 


End file.
